ipdkversefandomcom-20200214-history
Eobard Thawne
Eobard Thawne '''(b. 2975 ABY) is a former Time Master and the current leader of the Legion of Doom code named '''Infearno. Biography Early Life Eobard was born in Arcadia, Gallifrey in 2975 ABY. He was one of the few Lego people born on Gallifrey. In 2997 ABY, Eobard had a son, Thaddeus Thawne III. Eobard became a scientist developing new weaponry. His projects included a battle suit and an advanced hoverboard. Time War In 3000 ABY, Daleks from the Siege of Trenzalore were released by a time travelling Doctor, prompting the Fall of Arcadia. Eobard gave his weaponry to the Time Masters to defend Gallifrey. During the Fall of Arcadia, a breach from September 12th 4 ABY was opened by the Noctem Alliance when an attempt to save Tenebris from his death went wrong. The breach opened in Eobard's lab and he went through it. Upon his arrival, he was recognized by the Justice League as they had met him the year before and knew who he'd become. Eobard had no idea about his future and was confused. He recognized the Doctor, who looked somewhat scared at Eobard's appearance, further confusing Eobard. The League managed to convince the Noctem Alliance second-in-command, Cassandrix, to turn against the Alliance. She stabbed Eobard in the chest with her spear and kicked him back through the breach with the Alliance's leader, 'Amy Nicai'. The breach closed behind them, trapping Eobard and 'Amy' in the Time War again. Eobard needed surgery and cybernetics to save his life. He adapted his battle suit to work with the cybernetics, intending to escape the War and return to the past to kill Cassandrix. Eobard went to find his son to bring him to the past with him, but found Thaddeus had been killed (unknown to Eobard, the killer was a time travelling Clifford DeVoe). More angry than he was at Cassandrix, Eobard vowed to find and destroy his son's killer. He took up the name Infearno, then somehow escaped the Time War before Gallifrey was destroyed by the Moment. Time Travelling Adventures At some point, Eobard found the Infinity Device containing the Power Infinity Gem. He attached the Device to his battle suit, enhancing his strength. Eobard travelled to April 20th 3 ABY, where he began developing an android he called Vision. On May 5th, he succeeding in activating Vision, only for the android to vanish without a trace. Meeting the Justice League In July, he raided Tech Land for supplies to build a new robot. He met Eagle and Turtle, who arrived to stop the robbery. They were unable to defeat Eobard, who knocked Turtle unconscious and kidnapped Eagle. Eobard held Eagle hostage in a warehouse on the outskirts of Lego City while he worked on a robot who he named Ultron. He set up sensors around the warehouse so he knew if a Leaguer was within a 2.5 mile radius, and attached explosives to the warehouse. If the sensors detected a Leaguer, Eobard would have time to leave with Ultron and a timer on the explosives would activate. Ultimately, Turtle located Eagle and went to save him, setting off the sensors. Eobard left with Ultron and watched from a safe distance while Turtle arrived at the warehouse as it blew up, killing Eagle. Eobard took Ultron to a roof in downtown Lego City, where he completed Ultron and set him upon the city. Turtle, Bounty Hunter and Amy Nicai went to confront Ultron and Eobard. Bounty Hunter and Turtle fought Ultron while Amy fought Eobard, powered by the Infinity Device. With the Device, he was able to hold his own against Amy. The Leaguers watching from their hideout concluded they would need Super Chi to fight Eobard, and sent Turtle to retrieve some from Chima. He did so and passed it to Amy, who overpowered Eobard and tore the Infinity Device from his suit, as well as ripping the suit to shreds, nearly killing him. Ultron escaped the fighting, so Bounty Hunter and Turtle joined Amy. Knowing his time was up, Eobard used an Emergency Temporal Shift to escape. Lord Vortech's Empire The Emergency Temporal Shift took Eobard to March 4 ABY, where he was found by Lord Vortech. Vortech agreed to repair and improve Eobard's suit if Eobard joined his Empire. Desperate to live and knowing he couldn't fix the suit by himself, Eobard accepted. To be added Powers and Abilities Abilities * Genius-Level Intellect: 'Eobard is a genius in the fields of science and engineering. He built his own battle suit, advanced hoverboard and timeship, the ''Waverider. Weapons and Equipment * Battle Suit * Hoverboard * Waverider Former Weapons and Equipment * Infinity Device ** Power Infinity Gem Weaknesses * 'Reliance on Cybernetics: '''Eobard is reliant on his cybernetics to survive. If his cybernetics are destroyed and not repaired quickly, he will die. Gallery Infearno.png|Eobard as Infearno Trivia ''To be added Category:100-1 Category:Lego Category:Cyborg Category:Gallifrey Category:2975 ABY Births Category:Time Master Category:Lord Vortech's Empire Category:Legion of Doom Category:Time Travellers